


Tides will bring me back to you

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: But it's Bucky's fucking expression that really fuels Steve, his eyes dark and focused, intent on Steve like Steve's the center of a black hole and Bucky's getting sucked in.





	Tides will bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a collection of short porn fics that I have decided to transfer into their own works so they'll be easier to manage. This and the others are very short and have little to no plot and barely any setup. Also, this is a repost, so if you think you've already read it, you probably have.
> 
> Please read the tags, i'm not out to squick anyone.
> 
> Self edited, all mistakes are mine.

Steve fucks himself in, shoving deep into Bucky's body until he can feel Bucky's heels digging bruises into the small of his back. Then he just pulls out, aiming towards the rough side so he can watch Bucky's face twist up as his guts try to pull out with Steve's dick.

Bucky whimpers around the emptiness, hands, held secure at the wrist by Steve's palm, right above his head twisting up for purchase, trying to grab onto something. Steve smirks, squeezing tighter.

“Where are you trying to go, huh?”

Bucky let's out a soft sound, a little keen, “I-nowhere, I dont-” he cuts himself off, lost on his own words.

“You were trying to pull away, don't you think if I wanted you to move your hands that I would allow you to move your hands?” Steve asks, grabbing his dick, he doesn't push in but he allows it to slide around Bucky's hole where it's all fucked open, all soft and wet. He can't keep in a groan at the sight of Bucky clenching up at the touch, and Suddenly he's getting possessive, grabbing Bucky's face with the hand not on his wrists, squeezing his jaw, “Do you suddenly think that you're capable of making decisions for yourself?”

Bucky's eyes dart around, like he's trying to grasp what Steve's saying. When he finally does he snaps his eyes back to Steve's, big fucked pupils, letting out a groan, mouth moving, laggy, “I, I- no sir, I was.”

Quickly Steve cuts him off, placing his palm over his mouth instead of his jaw, asking “Are you trying to give me excuses buck?”

Bucky reacts fast, shaking his head desperately, not even trying to speak behind Steve's palm.

“I think that what's best for you is allowing me to determine that, yeah? nod your head.”

Bucky responds, nodding.

“So I can do what I think will be best for you, right?”

Bucky nods again, eyes soft.

So Steve gets up real close, up until he can rub his nose on Bucky's cheek, whispering, “So if I tell you not to fight, to stay real calm, you will, won't you? Because you're a good boy.”

This time when Bucky nods his eyes are huge and he whimpers into Steve's palm, begging for it.

His eagerness makes Steve smile, he always wants to give his guy what he needs, “We're gonna play a game,” he says, grabbing his dick so he can get it back against Bucky's hole, still all slick and gaped.

He knows Bucky won't respond but he waits for him like he will anyway before continuing, “Remember, panicking will make it just come faster, don't panic,” he says it just soft enough for Bucky to take it in.

Slowly he slides back into Bucky's body, allowing him to take it in, clench a little, and then take a deep breath before he slowly positions his hand, making sure to cover Bucky's mouth and clasp his nose at once, cutting off his breathing.

Bucky's eyes shoot open, panicked, and Steve waits for him to put up too much of a fight, or a scream, or a tap to the hand that never comes. As soon as Bucky's panicked he goes calm again, almost too much so, holding himself placid, going pliant under Steve's body, allowing it.

Steve picks up his pace, thrusting in quick pulls, Bucky's ass real soft around him. But it's Bucky's fucking expression that really fuels Steve, his eyes dark and focused, intent on Steve like Steve's the center of a black hole and Bucky's getting sucked in.

He fucks him like Bucky's lifeless already, like he's not even real, like he's just Steve's to fucking destroy until Bucky tenses, nearly suctioning in Steve's hand from his desperation to pull in air, his body tightens on an instinct, pushing to fight, gasping on nothing, eyes fluttering.

Steve knows that Bucky could just yank free, he could shove Steve across the room and Steve would allow it, he could yank Steve's hand from his mouth, but he never does, he loosens himself, then tightens again. He fights that natural urge to fight and let's Steve control his life, he let's Steve determine if he lives or dies and Steve fucking growls at that control, fucking Bucky with all hes got.

His hand clamps down tight, forcing Bucky to fall under, watching his eyes as he struggles, squirming softly, heaving his chest out, ribs expanding in attempt to suck in a breath that will never come.

And it's the most beautiful thing that Steve's ever seen when Bucky let's go, his eyes opening up wide, skin porcelain white, ass squeezing down hard on Steve's dick-

And then he flutters his eyes shut goes soft all over, softer than Steve's ever seen him before, like his heart has stopped and he's just a corpse, dead from Steve's hands, not yet hit rigormortis. His legs fall open, only being held up by Steve fucking into his ass.

Steve holds his palm there for a moment so Bucky can fully slip under until finally letting go, he removes his hands from Bucky's wrists and mouth both, holding himself up on the bed to fuck into the looseness of his body. He's still so warm and soft and wet yet he's still, calm like he's sleeping. Steve thinks about slipping into him one night and fucking him until he awakens.

He fucks Bucky's unconscious body tender, like they're making love, careful with Bucky's insides, fucking him so gentle that it makes his chest ache and he wishes Bucky could really feel it, he hopes Bucky's momentary sleep is full of dreams of Steve. loving him with all of his heart, giving him everything that he needs.

He moves slowly when he finally feels Bucky's body respond, clenching some, mouth moving as he gets the blood flow recollecting. He pulls a breath in deep through his nose moving slowly, moving under Steve. Steve's prepared for him to panic some so he moves so fucking slow and easy until Bucky's opening his eyes, looking around to catch up.

He let's out a gasp at the feeling of Steves dick in him and it makes Steve fucking smile, crowding into him, kissing at his neck. Bucky takes a moment to breathe, grabbing Steve's shoulders and whining into his skin like he's never been fucked before. His body squeezing Steve's grabbing on desperately, fucking crying on Steve's dick.

Bucky whines Steve's name, clawing scratches into Steve's back as Steve fills Bucky's insides with his cum, and somehow it's like he's putting the life back into Bucky's lungs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The other fics in the collection will be posted shortly to this series.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come let me know how much of a dumbass i am on [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
